A Pokémon Master~Part9(the end)~
by Raeha
Summary: Read the others to know! @-'-,--


A Pokémon Master *AN* I have received enough e-mails to know that I will write this one being the last. If you have liked this one and the previous parts please read my other stories. I will soon have an autobiography out under originals. Enjoy!* It was a sunny afternoon in Pallet Town. Pallet was more of a city than a town but the residents had refused the offer to change the city's name. A famous pokemon master resided in this city. He was known as the only true pokemon master to ever exist with no single person to even match his lowest skills. He lived in a two-story house with his wife and kids. He had a daughter, Serena Misty Ketchum and a son, Darien Steven Ketchum. His wife Misty took care of the children ages 5 and 7. They were a handful sometimes bur acted a lot like their parents (as if that says much). Misty sat in her room watching her son and daughter play with Pikachu and a few of their friends. Pikachu never was IT when they played tag because of the amazing agility it held. They kids were laughing and running as if they had not a care in the world. She remembered the days of her youth. Mainly the parts of her fighting with her now loving husband Ash Ketchum. Those were the fun times. FLASHBACK "Ash Ketchum you'd better repay me for my broken bike." "Well maybe if the Spearow hadn't chased me I wouldn't have to and you wouldn't be on my back all of the time" he retorted with intolerance in his voice. "Don't blame it on the Spearow. It's your fault and you're going to pay me back. When?" she asked with hostility. "Whenever I can just to get rid of you Misty Waterflower!" END OF FLASHBACK Yes those years were the best she'd ever had in her childhood. She slowly got up from her perch on the windowsill and walked outside to join the kids. Ash was at his gym. He had built one especially for his and Misty's pokemon. They rained them there to accomplish the peaks of their skills. HE sat up from the weight bench where he had been exercising. He gathered his pokemon and after a few minutes had made it out of the gym and to his car. He had thought all morning of how to surprise Misty and he now knew how. When he reached the house he saw his lovely wife chasing around with the kids and their friends in the front yard. When Misty heard the car she stood up and smiled like she had just seen a rainbow after a hard rain. She ran up to Ash and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed, "Hi honey. I came home to make a few calls. Get the kids ready to go to Gary's please. I'll be back in a few minutes." Misty nodded and sent the neighbors' home. Then she took Serena and Darien to their rooms to get dressed a little nicer. By the time he had finished placing the calls Misty had the kids ready to go. Ash told them to go to the car and he'll be right out. He packed a picnic basket and then set it in the trunk of the red sports car. HE hopped in the drivers' seat and started the engine. A few blocks later they arrived at Gary's. "Well, it's nice to see you again Ash," said Gary smiling wryly. He led his three boys over to the car and helped Misty with their children's things. "Same here Gary," said Ash competitively. "Stop you two. Don't give the children any ideas now," chirped and unhappy Misty as she carefully glared at the two men. "Sorry," they said giving her very sorry excuses for puppy dog faces. She smiled and sat back in the car. "Bye. Behave yourselves for Uncle Gary now you hear me?" "Goodbye," called Serena and Darien. The older brother was very protective of his baby sister and kept her at his side. Ash drove until they were on the outskirts of town near the Viridian Forest. He stopped the car and took a surprised Misty by the hand kissing it gently. HE led her to a secluded clearing in the forest. They sat down on a blanket Ash brought. Misty always dreamed of a romantic picnic with her husband but he was always too busy to take her or the children anywhere. They ate silently giving each other glances and smiles. When they had finished with the delightful food Ash and Misty talked quietly for a while. (You can tell I don't write too many detailed conversations). Ash told Misty that he planned a surprise for her 30th birthday. "Wow! What is it Ash? Please tell me. I can't wait. Come on," she pleaded. She then gave him her cute puppy face. He didn't give in. It took a lot of determination when she used 'the face' but he had to keep it a secret. They finished their picnic after another hour. The next day was Misty's birthday. The surprise would be at exactly noon. Ash had bought Misty a new jewelry set with blue sapphires and diamonds. Misty had admired it for such a long time through the store window. Now she would finally have it. He also bought her two tickets to a romantic movie followed by dinner at Darné's Café. It was a quaint place. His most precious gift was the surprise. She had begged and probed but nothing at all came from his lips. He couldn't tell the children because they had big mouths like their mother but don't tell her that. The secret was shared with four people. One being Ash. By 11:45 Ash was anxious to see ________ as ________ came around the corner. This was going to be the best birthday ever. Ash welcomed his guests with joy and reminded them that Misty didn't know of the surprise. He ushered them to the living room as they started to gather decorations for the not so surprise party they were throwing Misty. Becoming 30 was a big deal so they had to make everything perfect and special. They put up blue and aqua streamers. The same color balloons along with a few white ones lined everything. This would be amazing. The other party guests arrived on time. Misty would be coming back from grocery shopping with the kids soon so everyone relaxed and waited. When Misty came home she sensed something was up besides the usual 'surprise' party. She stepped into the house to see it dark. She flipped the switch for the lights and all of her friends she had ever met popping out from everywhere. She was taken aback by all of the smiling faces that were so familiar to her. She gasped when she saw the mountains of presents and among them was one slip of paper. Ash and the first guests weren't present so she looked a little worried. Seeing the paper first she read it recognized the handwriting as Ash's. It read: "A gift from me to you, go where the sky is always blue. Look high and low but mostly high, reach above the clouds and touch the sky." Misty knew what it meant. The peak of a nearby mountain where she and Ash had spent many hours watching the clouds and dreaming in each other's arms. As Misty arrived to the meadow that she recognized so well she saw small box. It was black velvet with a gold inscription. It had a note attached. She opened the box. The contents took her breath away. When she caught up with it again she read the note silently. "Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us be brave in the attempt. And to kick some butt along the way." Only Misty could make sense of this one. The gym. It was Ash's pride and joy. She smiled to herself. As she entered the gym she say a figure in the pool. It was human but she couldn't tell whom. She walked to the edge when it surfaced. There in front of her was Brock. He had a huge grin on his face as he slipped out of the water. Misty gave him a big hug and quite a few "How are you? What is the next surprise? And other questions." After a minute of talking wildly she calmed down. He gave her a note. It said: "My only love, was very true. From this very spot, I declared it to you." She remembered. It was the place where Ash had told her his feelings. It was when he was in the hospital. Brock and Misty stepped into the lobby only to see a very familiar man walk up to them. "Tracy!" screamed Misty as she ran up to greet her friend. He was taken by surprise but hugged her back. He also gave her a note. Brock and Tracy smiled as her eyes widened. She looked with loving admiration at them then showed them the note. "Once for a kiss, twice for love, first under the water then now above." She thought and it took about what, 2 seconds for her to realize it. Ash had meant the place where they had their first kiss. She ran off with Tracy and Brock not far behind. After showing up at the waterfall she saw a third figure. This one was strangely feminine to the last surprises. When she came a little closer she saw her. Rebecca. "Misty. Hi how are you? What are Serena and Darien up to? Wasn't this the best game we've ever played?" Misty took a moment to answer her questions the saw something. A flower, water lily to be exact fell from the tree above. She looked behind her just in time to see Ash putting a white one in her flowing red hair. He then kissed her. The group talked and gossiped for it had been at least five years since their last visit. At the party the guests and Misty had a joyous time and the house was filled with laughter of joy and tears of happiness. Never again to be entered into loneliness or sorrow. The occupants never to remember the bad timed only the good. Ash and Misty were happy with their friends and learned that time can change people but not the true bonds of friendship. You might expect that they all lived happier ever after but that's for you to decide. What do you believe? @-'-,-- The End @-'-,-- 


End file.
